


Boo-tiful

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jack-o'-lanterns, Pumpkins, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Just a fluffy, seasonal ficletFor the prompts: pumpkin , Wacky Drabble #64 (in bold); dialogue/quote (bold/italics)
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Boo-tiful

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 **“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”** Thomas’s features wrinkled around his nose and eyes, as he plunged his hand toward the center of his pumpkin. His long fingers dug through the pulp and seeds, gathering a dripping glob. He deposited it on a tray to the side, placing it down carefully so as not to make a mess.

“Admit it, you’re having fun!” Alex raised her brow, her lips pulled up in the corners. 

“Remind me again why I can’t use the spoon right there to do this part?” His hand drifted inside the orange squash once more. 

“Because…” She dipped both of her hands into the gooey depths of her pumpkin, digging to gather as much of the sticky center as she could manage. “It’s more fun this way! Getting messy is part of the experience. We’ll use the tools to clean it out once we get most of the pulp out.”

“And you’re _sure_ this is ‘fun’?” 

“Absolutely!” Her handful of stringy, gooey guts landed with a soft plop onto the tray between them. A small spray of pulp splattered over the newspaper-covered table. 

He grumbled when one drop bounced up and landed just above his forearm, on the cuff of his white, rolled-up sleeves.

“Oops?” 

“Why do I feel that was not quite an accident?” 

She shrugged innocently, biting her lip. “I mean, it could have happened to anyone…I did warn you that this would be messy.”

“So it would seem.”

The two continued scooping away at their pumpkins, hollowing out the centers until each was free of any remaining pulp and seeds. Alex pushed the tray to the side to sort through later; baking fresh pumpkin seeds was her favorite part of making a jack-o-lantern.

Alex sank the serrated edge of the blade into the cool, bumpy surface of her pumpkin, moving the knife in and out as she traced over each of the shapes she had outlined previously. She curved carefully around the eyes, making sure to leave the pupil still attached slightly. She bit at the corner of her lips with her teeth as she traced tiny triangles down the center; her owl coming to life with each cut.

Thomas moved with more care, creating a small, detailed trench on the pumpkin’s skin before carving a little deeper each time. His movements were precise, cutting exactly where he had made his marks. It wasn’t his first time carving a pumpkin; he vaguely remembered trying it once as a child at his sister’s insistence. She, like Alex, seemed to enjoy the mess of it all. Even as a child, he liked things a particular way, and sifting through slimy pumpkin cores had never been enjoyable. 

She hummed happily beside him, her head moving with the haunting melody vibrating in her mouth. Her eyes shined, reflecting the sunlight streaming through the enormous glass windows of the conservatory. 

“Oh my gosh,” she cooed, looking over at his classic jack-o-lantern design. “That is adorable, absolutely boo-tiful!” 

His head shifted to the side as he took in his creation. “It did come out quite well, didn’t it?”

“Careful, you almost sounded happy there,” Alex smirked, observing how he proudly studied his work. 

She looked down at her own jack-o-lantern, all but a few small, delicate detailed cuts were finished. Her face wrinkled in contemplation.

“What’s wrong?”

Alex positioned the knife along one of the lines, pressing the point in just enough before pulling it back out. “It’s just—” She repeated the action, the lines on her forehead deepening with each movement. “It’s just, yours looks so good…”

Thomas’s gaze shifted to his once more, the corner of his eyes creasing in satisfaction. “Do you want help?”

“No, it’s okay,” she said softly, shifting back on her heels. “You’ve suffered through enough for me.”

Thomas stepped behind her, his fingers tracing down her arm, wrapping around her hand, reaching for the knife. “ **_Why don’t you let me do it instead?”_ **

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Alex feigned coyness. She leaned back into him, the warmth of his chest radiated toward her. “Maybe I could just use a hand… we could finish it together.”

“Okay. If you would prefer that.” His hand guided hers, drawing the blade to the pumpkin. Their combined movement was less precise than either’s would be on their own, but that really wasn’t the point. “I know what you’re doing.” His quiet words washed warmly over her neck.

“Hmm?” She hummed, resting her head against him for a moment. “Is it working?”

His beard tickled her as he leaned closer. “Absolutely.


End file.
